Imprisoned
by ABCthealphabet
Summary: This is a one shot of when Loki is in prison in Asgard. What did the God of mischief do while locked away? Set before and during Thor: The Dark World.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This story takes place at the very beginning of the 2****nd** **movie. Then the last few parts are during the movie and at the very end. Contains some spoilers. I hope you enjoy.**

It was a few weeks into Loki's imprisonment in Asgard before he started noticing things outside of his morbid thoughts. First, he examined his cell and its sparse furnishings; nothing interesting there. Outside of his cell were only the other inmates which he did not bother to speak with. The occasional guard that passed by did not respond to his taunts or questions. Soon, the god of mischief was bored.

One morning, there was an opportunity for a change of routine. Instead of a guard, a young woman brought food to the cells. Loki watched as she went quickly from cell to cell. She was fairly tall and thin, with long curling brown hair that was held back with a plain black headband. As she got closer, Loki could make out her face, which held a sad expression in her striking features. She kept her head down as she approached his cell, and slid the tray of food through its slot without looking at the cell's occupant. Then she hurried away while green eyes watched her. The owner of those eyes stood in his cell, mind turning with ideas.

The girl became the regular distributor of food, doing it quietly and looking at the inmates as little as possible. Loki observed her timid movements with curiosity. She ignored the comments directed at her, no matter how terrible they were. Her cart of food trays never faltered, even at the nastiest jibs. Day after day, morning and evening, this sad girl would be there among criminals, and soon she became part of the routine.

One day the girl came with her tray to his cell as usual, but this time she paused and looked in the cell. Loki met her eyes with a raised eyebrow. Her dark blue eyes widened slightly before she spun away.

The next morning she was back, but before she could leave, Loki addressed her, "What is your name?" She looked up, frozen for a moment. In response, she only shook her head and darted away, disappearing down the hall. Loki frowned, displeased with her response. He had thought he might have found some sort of amusement from her. Maybe she had been warned against talking to the prisoners.

Time came for the evening meal; the girl was back. Loki did not attempt to speak with her this time. But, to his surprise he found a small piece of paper hidden under this water cup. On it neat handwriting that said, '**My name is Sigyn. I am not capable of speaking.' **Loki's mouth twitched downwards. _Of course a mute would be assigned to care for the prisoners,_he thought bitterly.

The next few days, Loki would ask Sigyn a question during her first round, and in the evening she would write a note in answer, if it was something she wanted tell him.

"Why are you assigned to feeding the prisoners?"

'**I cannot speak to them, so I would not be able to give them information, even if by accident.'**

"If you are not supposed to give prisoners information, why do you give me notes? Will you not be in trouble for it?"

'**Yes, if I am caught, but my days are boring. I do not have many people to talk with.'**

This answer amused Loki; he had not expected her to speak with him out of boredom. So, he asked her, "Will you give me news of what goes on outside the prison?"

'**No, I will not, that is the sort of thing I am not supposed to do. I am not going to risk my place here for you.' **

This frustrated Loki to the point of ignoring Sigyn for a few days. The princely prisoner could not help but notice her almost hopeful glances at him, but his temper kept him from giving in.

Soon, the boredom broke his stubbornness and he addressed her again, "If you cannot bring me news then tell me, why can you not speak?" Sigyn looked up at Loki pausing, from her work. Her blue eyes were surprised; she had not expected to hear from him again. She gave him a hesitant smile before hurriedly looking down and finishing her duties. That evening she came back and slipped a note onto Loki's tray.

'**I got very ill as a child and lost my voice; it never came back. No healer can figure out why.'**

Once again, they continued their routine of question and answer. Loki thought of many things to ask when he was particularly unoccupied, though to some the only response he got was:

'**I cannot answer that.'**

Loki was sometimes frustrated by her straight-forward, simple answers. She would leave in the evening and he would read her note over and over, trying to find a hint of something unwritten in it, but there never was. In the interest of keeping his only source of enjoyment safe, he would destroy the notes. He tried to come up with a way to use her to aid in his escape, but his attempts at convincing her were always met with a deftly written,

'**I will not answer that,' or 'Sorry, I cannot help you.'**

One evening, as he waited for her after one of these attempts, she came down wearing a dark green dress and her hair in an elegant twist on her head. She proceeded with more care than usual, ignoring jeers from the cells. Loki frowned at this; he had not realized that Sigyn was quite beautiful. Why was she dressed like this? Sigyn nervously approached Loki's cell. She slipped the note on the tray as usual, he looked curiously at her while she stared at the floor in front of his cell. He picked up the note and read,

'**Sorry, I cannot help you.' **The response he had expected from her, but under it was, '**I am leaving soon to visit my family, goodbye.'**

He looked up to find her staring at him; her face turned red as their eyes met. She lifted a hand in farewell before sweeping out of the room. The god of mischief resigned himself to a period of boredom without his correspondent.

Loki attempted to amuse himself with the guard that now brought him food, but the man steadfastly ignored him. So on Sigyn's return, he could not help but feel relieved. He looked up in surprise, when he heard soft footsteps instead of the guard's clanking ones. Sigyn was there dressed in her plain outfit, as if she had never left. She seemed just as healthy as before, if not a little more. She gave him his tray and pause to give him a small smile.

"I missed you too," Loki replied lightly, "how was your trip?" he asked, his voice unexpectedly cracking.

She did not reply, as expected, but blushed and left quickly. Loki chuckled to himself. He was surprised in finding he actually had missed her short notes; prison _was_ boring after all.

That evening, Sigyn deposited tray and note without pause, in more of a hurry than normal. Loki dismissed her odd behavior without much of a thought. He then proceeded to pick up his food. Her note this time was longer than normal.

'**My trip went quite well, thank you. I got to see my parents and stay at home. It was relaxing. My duties down here are going to be off and on from now on. I did miss you.'**

Loki stared at the note for a moment, wondering what else she could be doing. He decided that would be his next question.

But the next day, Sigyn did not show up; it was only a guard. The day after was the same. Loki went through a few possibilities of why she had not shown up, the most likely being she had gotten some other job.

Soon after this, Loki became distracted by rumors of some sort of disruption. The guards did not know much of it and visits from Frigg were too vague to be helpful. He became absorbed in these small bits of news, forgetting Sigyn's continued absence.

One dreary day Sigyn returned and Loki's forgotten question sprang back into his mind. She was slow today, limping slightly. Loki decided to ask her about this as well. She slid his tray in, wincing as she raised her arm.

Loki watched her shift in place, waiting for him to speak. "Why have you been gone so long? And you may try to hide it, but I can see that you are hurt." Loki accused. She shifted uncomfortably, still not looking at him. When he did not continue she turned to leave. A thought suddenly occurred to Loki, "Why do you never ask me questions?" he said quietly, but she was already walking away. He did not know if she had heard.

She was again in a hurry to finish in the evening, and the quick movements obviously caused her pain. Looking around, and seemingly finding nothing, the voiceless female put a letter on his tray. She reached up and put her hand near the barrier of his cell as her read her letter.

'**Loki,**

**This might be the last time I see you. I am getting married; my parents arranged it and told me shortly after my visit with them. I was gone because of planning and meeting my future husband.**

**It seems odd that you are the person I can tell all of this too. But, I do know you will not find the need to tell anyone. I do not wish to marry this man, for he is the cause of the injuries you noticed. I also do not know why you continued talking to me, but whatever the reason, I thank you. It has helped me more than you will ever know.**

**I hate to part on this, but I have nothing else to say to you. I never asked you a question because I know you are THE liar. I have no wish to be deceived, and any more interaction could break my resolve to not help you. I was told all about your little "adventures," but still hope you can change.**

**-S'**

By the time Loki finished reading, Sigyn was gone. Loki could not bring himself to destroy this letter, instead he hid it in his shirt, so it would not be found.

Loki watched with interest as the attack started in the prison, and only slightly resenting the monster for not letting him out of his cell. The scrambling and destruction went on for quite some time; Loki found himself looking through a book as guards ran about. The commotion had nearly all together moved to the upper levels, so the now lone prisoner created a double to look around at the damage. Loki's clone strode casually through the rubble and bodies, looking around curiously until he spotted a splash of familiar brown hair.

It was Sigyn; her eyes were the dark blue he remembered, but there was a genuinely happy smile he never seen before. Dropping to one knee he placed a hand on her cold face, he had never been able to be this close to her before, even with a clone. Clutched in her hand was a blood stained letter. No longer wanting to stay, he quickly grabbed it, and, with a slightly trembling hand, gently closed her eyelids. He transferred the letter to the real him and dispersed the double. He clutched the letter without opening it.

The fighting was over, and another faceless guard came to his cell, this time to tell him his mother had perished in the attack. Loki was angry now, with a flash the contents of his cell crashed around him. He had lost the only two people he cared about within a day of each other. But, he would never admit it, not even to himself.

Loki sat alone in a small study. He pulled out the still unread letter he had found in Sigyn's hand. The blood was dark and dried now, smudging only small parts of her last words to him. He drew in a deep breath before reading:

'**Loki,**

**I know I should not have come back here, but I wanted to see you one more time before I leave to get married. I think I may have become too fond of you for my own good. I will miss you, your dark humor, and even your mood swings.**

**Since I am leaving, I have no qualms about telling you that there is something going on with Thor. Things have been stirred up lately. I wish I knew more.**

**Whatever happens to you, remember that you can make your own choices, and you are not defined by your past or what people think of you. It is never too late to change.**

**-Sigyn'**

Loki reread the letter; had she really thought he could change? Loki ignored the small twinge of guilt at what he had done and was planning on doing. The letter was again hidden away with its partner. He pushed thoughts of Sigyn out of his mind and focused on developing his new plan.

THE END

**Thank you for reading, please tell me what you think. Hopefully I stayed true to Loki's character and didn't mess up the movie's timeline to much…. But good bye for now!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: This is an alternate ending to the one shot that is the previous chapter. This is what would happen if the plot of the second movie did not happen. Without Jane showing up and the dark elf attack in the prison, what would Sigyn have done? What would Loki have done? It begins right after Sigyn leaves her first letter. Also this one may not be as edited as the first, so please point out any mistakes.**

Loki awoke to the sound of soft steps. He let one eye slid open a sliver. He was surprised to see candle light next to his cell. It was Sigyn, standing hesitantly before the food slot, a letter clutched in one hand candle in the other. She was dressed as usual, except her hair fell unrestrained, covering part of her face. Loki grinned to himself, deciding this was perfect opportunity for some fun. He summoned a clone to appear behind her. His clone casually walked up to her,

"What might you be doing here so late?" phantom Loki asked. She whipped around, eyes wide with fright, but the only sound being her gasp of surprise. She glanced at the alarm bell at the end of the hallway.

"Don't you think that would get _you_ into more trouble than it would me? Loki asked her, taking a step closer. She backed up a step, face flushing in the candle light. He leaned in closer, cause her eyes to go wider, then disappeared. The real Loki watched with a delighted smirk as she recollected herself. "So, would that letter be for me or one of my neighbors?" he asked from his cell. She spun around again glaring up at him, but her face soon crumpled, and she looked at her shoes. The mischievous god waited for her to put the letter within his reach. When she did so, he bent to retrieve it without taking his eyes off of her. She stood eyes downcast, presumably waiting for him to read the letter.

'**Loki,**

**I know I should not have come back here, but I wanted to see you one more time before I leave to get married. I think I may have become too fond of you for my own good. I will miss you, your dark humor, and even your mood swings.**

**Since I am leaving, I have no qualms about telling you that there is something going on with Thor. Things have been stirred up lately. I wish I knew more.**

**Whatever happens to you, remember that you can make your own choices, and you are not defined by your past or what people think of you. It is never too late to change.**

**-Sigyn'**

Loki looked up, surprised by her openness and faith in him even knowing all of the terrible things he had done. She finally looked back up at him, her dark eyes sad.

"Sigyn," Loki began, "Do you really believe that people can change?" Loki asked hesitantly. She nodded her head with confidence, staring straight into his eyes.

The prisoner thought about the things that had lead him to this point, and then the short time that he had known this girl. He didn't want to admit it, but he had changed, mostly because of her. Loki forced himself out of these thoughts. Sigyn was still staring at him; her eyes had gotten watery. For a brief moment Loki had the urge to reach out to her, before he remembered they were separated. She mouthed goodbye, then turned to leave.

"Wait!" Loki called as loud as he dared, "Don't leave yet." ideas sprinting through his head as he hoped she would stay. She did turn back, tears now flowing freely down her face. The former prince knew this would be a long shot, but he had to try.

"Do you want to marry the man you have told me of?" he asked. She shook her head with a confused expression. "Then don't." he whispered urgently. She looked at him wistfully, and mouthed, "How? I have no other choice."

"Didn't you tell me 'you can always make your own choices'?" Loki shot back kneeling down closer to the barrier. She smiled softly at this. "I am giving you another choice, please hear me out." She was still for a long moment before nodding.

"Let me out of here. I can get us out of the palace without being seen. Then we can escape to Midgard and live there." Loki explained eagerly. Sigyn's eyes went wide, then narrowed with suspicion. Loki knew what she was thinking. "You said you believe people could change, please give me the chance to." He said, tone edging toward desperation. She only closed her eyes and drew a deep breath.

Loki dropped his head in defeat, as her long hair disappeared around the corner. He only looked up again when a soft noise next to him drew his attention. The barrier in front of him was gone, and Sigyn was standing there gesturing for him to hurry out.

I wide grin spread across the prisoners face as he hopped out of his cell. "This way," he whispered leading Sigyn through the prison to the hidden corridor that lead out of the dungeon directly outside. Sigyn looked at him questioningly. "My childhood was spent explore every inch of this place."

Together they ran through the quiet streets of Asgard, ducking into the shadows when anyone was spotted. Loki knew exactly where he was going, and Sigyn followed hoping she could trust him. Soon, daybreak came, but they were well enough out of the city to be relatively safe. Sigyn knew the guards would be aware of a missing prisoner by now and she stopped. She gestured back to the palace and then to him, trying to convey her message. She was met with a grin.

"We will be long gone before they can find us, but we do have to keep moving." Sigyn sighed and they moved on.

Loki lead them to a rocky cliff, and after a brief search found a narrow trail down it. He walked confidently down it while Sigyn shuffled slowly, hugging the cliff wall as closely as possible. Loki chuckled at her fear, "We can't be moving this slowly," he told her. She looked at him, eyes wide and vigorously shaking her head. The escapee sighed and took her hand, "Come now, I won't let you fall." He pulled her along, turning to lead the way, and missing the blush that crept into Sigyn's cheeks. At the new pace they quickly arrived at a cave, that was apparently Loki's destination. They kept walking in towards the back of the cave until a flash of light stopped Sigyn. Now, in front of her was a cave opening leading out to a beautiful view of green grass and trees. Loki had been forced to stop as well because of there still connected hands. He smiled softly to himself as Sigyn looked around in amazement.

"This is what the Midgardians call Ireland, it is an island country west of Europe." She turned to look at him, she was happier than he had ever seen her. "_Maybe changing isn't such a bad thing." _ he thought to himself. "Let's go, there is a town east of here where I have a place to stay. We have to walk there so keep moving." He tugged her gently into motion heading east. Sigyn walked along next to him letting her eyes wander around the beautiful scenery. The odd pair continued on leaving behind Asgard without a second glance.

**The End**

**Well, that got a bit mushy. I do realize that Loki was a bit OoC, but for this situation I don't really care because it is a bunch of nonsense anyway. Hope you liked this happy ending, but do tell me which ending you liked better. BYE**


End file.
